


There's Hope for Our Ass After All

by femilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femilton/pseuds/femilton
Summary: Prompt: “OKAY BUT A JOHN LAURENS X READER WHERE WHEN RHE GUYS ARE SINGING THE STORY OF TONIGHT (REPRISE) AND WHEN HE SAYS THERES HOPE FOR ASS AFTER ALL’ HE SEES HER AND HES LIKE IM ABOUT TO GET THAT GIRL TO BE MINE AND LIKE FLUFFFFFF?”





	There's Hope for Our Ass After All

Alexander had just gotten married, and none of his friends could believe it. Alexander Hamilton, the first of their friends to get married? Unbelievable. Yet here they were, at the reception of his wedding, getting drunk on cheap whisky as their friend and his new wife cut into their wedding cake.

“If that tomcat can get married, there’s hope for our asses after all,” Laurens chuckled, downing more of his drink. Lafayette and Mulligan chuckled in response, lifting their glasses slightly in a sort of toast.

Alexander made his way over to his friends, wearing a wide grin and toting a beer in a shiny mug. “How’s it going, fellas?”

Lafayette laughed softly. “Raise a glass to freedom…”

“Something you will never see again,” added Laurens.

“No matter what she tells you…” Mulligan raised his glass. Alexander chuckled.

“You guys are pretty drunk, huh?”

“Let’s have another round!” Lafayette perked up, waving the waiter over to ask for more -- yes more, no he wasn’t  _ too drunk _ \-- drinks. Laurens let his eyes wander the room as he downed the remains of his glass, looking for something he wasn’t sure of yet.

The waiter brought another round of drinks, and Mulligan lifted a glass. “To the newly not poor of us!” Lafayette snorted, and he and the rest of the men swallowed their drinks quickly, feeling the alcohol burn their throats. It was after he put down his glass that Laurens saw her -- the most beautiful girl in the room. She was talking to the bride, Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton, and enjoying a slice of cake despite her corset. Laurens found himself mesmerized, unable to look away…

“What are you looking at there, Laurens?” Alexander put an arm around his friend and followed his line of sight toward the girl. “Ah, I see little Johnny has found a lady he likes…” Lafayette and Mulligan “ooh”ed, and Laurens shook his head.

“Nah, lay off, fellas. She’ll never go for a ruffian like me.”

Mulligan chipped in. “Well, like you said, if Alexander can get married…”

Laurens smiled. “There’s hope for our asses after all.”

Alexander patted him on the shoulder. “That’s Y/N Schuyler, Elizabeth’s cousin. She’ll love you, bud. Just...drink some water before you head over, okay? You reek of whisky and disappointment.” Lafayette snickered.

Laurens stood up, downing the rest of his glass and slamming it on the table with newfound determination. “That girl is mine.” He walked away to the sounds of his friends cheering, gaze locked onto the welcoming eyes of his future wife.


End file.
